Stolen Moments
by Ginger-Ale-And-Chocolate-Cake
Summary: Alex and Sean have their own enemies, there are dangers with the life they lead. What happens when Alex goes missing, how does Sean react and will he ever get to see her again.


**hey guys, this is my first fanfiction, pleas tell me what you think x **

_**Ginger-Ale-And-Chocolate-Cak**_e

"Nikita, I've got 2 cars tailing me, anything Birkoff can do with the lights?" Alex asked down the phone that Sean was holding out for her

"He doesn't think so, their tailing you too closely, you'll have to do it yourself" nikita replied as Alex threw Sean a look.

"Ok, I'll see you back at the house" she replied as Sean hung up and stared at her "What are you going to do?" he asked as reached into his back pocket for his gun.

"I'll lead them down some empty road, turn side on, we shoot" she stated as the lights went green, allowing her to drive away

"No that won't work" he replied calmly

"Then what do you suggest we do?" she snapped angrily turning to glare at him, despite driving.

"If we do a triple turn shoot out were going to get the cops on our back, I suggest we jump ship" he smirked, reaching for the black gym bag in the back seat.

"Oh yeah? And how do we do that?" she asked raising her eyebrows and letting out a hiss.

"Double turn back, put the car on auto mode"

"And then what?" she hissed

"We jump" he shrugged

"We jump? Are you KIDDING? If this car is on auto mode, SURE its driving itself at more than 80mph, are you trying to get me killed?" she cried

He turned to look at her and jokingly looked her up and down "I thought it was good idea"

She frowned and turned the corner as fast as she could, speeding up the car. She took a long breath and rubbed her eye.

"Double turn back?" she winced

"Double turn back" he agreed.

She let out a long sigh "I hate you so much" she said shaking her head.

He couldn't help a smiled creep onto his face as he locked his gun and watched Alex's finger hover over the auto mode button.

"3" Sean said slowly as the approached the corner.

"2"

As Sean opened his mouth to speak, the number one was drowned out as a gunshot erupted behind them, crashing into the back window.

Alex shot Sean a look and smacked down the auto mode button, before following Sean into the back seat and pulling her gun from her jeans.

"You hit?" he yelled as cars started speeding past them and more gunshot were fired.

Alex shook her head dismissively and rolled down the window beside her, she reached for her phone, but before she could call nikita a machine gun fire erupted, crashing along the back seats. Alex ducked quickly avoiding as many as she could as the car rolled along the empty road.

Sean looked at her as she nodded; they both quickly poked half their bodies outside of the window and started shooting the black sedan behind them.

"I see three shooters" Sean yelled over the rushing wind

"Heavily armed, Division?" she replied

"Possibly, but what would they want with us?" he said as he shot a bulls eye through the screen and shot the driver, the car veered off the abandoned factory road and drove into the building, burrowing itself in the bricks

Sean looked at Alex and hit the auto mode button again with his foot.

"Lets find out" she said opening the door of the slowing car and jumping out onto the gravel

Sean followed closely behind with his gun aimed high.

"You know you never really answered my question" he stated as Alex turned the corner.

"What question?" She replied nonchalantly.

"Well is asked if you wanted to go for coffee-" he started.

She spun around to face him, her gun limp by her side as he stared back at her, his eyes unreadable.

"Sean." She snapped "we nearly died, i don't think its appropriate timing" she explained, he eyes glassy with determination.

"On the contrary, its perfect timing" he replied persistently as Alex spun around and approached the car "we nearly died" he said simply, thinking that was enough of an explanation for her to agree to.

It wasn't.

"Sean, can you just drop it" she hissed angrily opening the car door, only to find it empty.

"why?" he asks as she moved towards the boot "we nearly die every day, what's so different about today?" he questioned, growing more curious and comprehending by the second.

"Sean would you just let it go!" she snarled, opening the battered boot with her foot.

Sean sighed loudly. so loudly Alex had to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

she eyed the inside of the boot, semi automatic weapons, and a silver suitcase. Alex pulled the suitcase out as Sean glanced around the abandoned factory road.

"I'll do a quick sweep of the perimeter, give Nikita a ring" Sean ordered as Alex began to open the suitcase, curious as to what could be inside.

Sean left her and she placed her gun on the floor beside her. she pulled the suitcase open, her eyes growing wide at the sight inside the box. she looked behind her and turned her head, checking if anyone had managed to sneak up on her. she slowly reached inside and retracted the small item, quickly tucking it into her pocket. she HAD to show Nikita. she reached for her gun beside her, but was simply met with a hand full of dirt. she carefully reached for her back up, tucked inside her shoe as she heard a click behind her.

"I suggest you don't" the voice sneered.

before she could turn around and kick him, a searing pain in her neck pulsed throughout the rest of her body. the needle was dug in as deep as possible, making sure she was well and truly down. her attacker leaned triumphantly over the body

"That was easier than i thought" the attacker smiled, piercing white teeth.

the attacker knealt beside Alex's body, reaching into her jacket pocket and pulling it out.

"Alex! what did you find?" Sean called.

but as he rounded the corner, he was met with whistling wind, a dead car. no Alex.

**PLEASE REVIEW! x**

**Ginger-Ale-And-Chocolate-Cake**


End file.
